


Wasn't Expecting That

by AudreyRose



Series: January 2013 writing challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Loki had been dancing around each other for weeks.</p><p>Written as part of the challenge back in January (before my laptop decided to go haywire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/gifts).



> For the Prompt: Bruce and Loki's first kiss (or something along those lines because tumblr ate my inbox)

Bruce and Loki had been dancing around each other for weeks now. Neither one of them quite sure what to think of the other. The underlying tension was ten times thicker when they were alone in the room. You could practically cut it with a knife, even Tony would leave the room when they were around each other. Bruce had walked into the library only to find Loki, curled in one of the over stuffed chairs, his nose in a leather bound book. The brunette let out a quiet noise and Loki blinked as he looked up. Banner opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. With a sigh he crossed the room, earning a look from the god.

 

"You won't hurt me you know," Loki's voice came quietly and Bruce flinched. "Well, not much anyway," he added, thinking back to when the other guy had tossed him around like a rag doll. It honestly had reminded him of sparring with Thor when he'd been younger. Standing, Loki crossed to where Bruce stood before a self of books, his eyes moving over the titles but not taking them in. Loki's hand touched his shoulder and he let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding.

 

"Loki," he started and turned to face the raven haired trickster. "I don't do..." he paused searching for the right words. "I don't do well, in any kind of relationship, the Other guy sees to that," he bites his lip, a slight frown creasing his brow. "Any how, what was it you called me? 'A mindless beast who makes play like he's still a man a monster'?" there was no malice in his voice, just tiredness.

 

"Doctor Banner," Loki let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't pull that card, please don't, you already know that I know what it's like to be a 'monster', to be the creature parents tell their children about at night," he let his green eyes fall shut. Loki seemed so much smaller when he was like this, quiet and trying. Bruce ran a hand through his thick curls, opening his mouth once again. He couldn't think of a response for that, he was vaguely familiar with what had happened the first time Loki had visited. What Thor had told the team, what was in his file that S.H.I.E.L.D kept. But he hadn't heard much about him from the god himself. "Do you know what it's like to be lied to by the ones you care most about?" Loki's voice was quiet, broken. Bruce took in the tricksters face, how his eyes weren't quiet focused on anything. He looked up, his eyes meeting Bruce's for a split second. "Thor says, said, that my slights were imagined, but he's the golden son, he always was."

 

"Is that really all it is Loki? Are you really the one who wants the attention?" Bruce asked after a moment. Loki twisted his mouth into a frown, his brow fowled. "You just want someone to except you, is that it?" the doctor knew the feeling, he's in fact all too familiar with it. At least if he was honest with himself.

 

"I..." the god swallowed, his right hand picking at his left sleeve. "I don't know what I want," he admitted keeping his eyes down, watching his fingers. "I don't know what I want and it scares me," he murmured glancing up from his hands to Bruce's face. "I always know what I want, what to do even," he sighed letting his hands fall to his sides. Bruce touched his arm, making the god look up in surprise.

 

"You'll figure it out," his voice was quiet, a slightly reassuring smile on his face. Loki nodded slightly, biting his lip. His eyes went from the brunette's lips to his eyes and back again. Before either of them were exactly sure of what had happened, Loki leaned down kissing Bruce somewhat roughly. Bruce's eyes widened in surprise before falling shut. In the back of his mind he could hear the Other guy grumbling and he ignored him.

Loki was the first to pull away, his lips slightly red and kiss swollen. Bruce kept his eyes closed as he listened to Loki panting. The brunette breathed in and out before letting his eyes slide open. "Wasn't expecting that to happen," he let out a quiet laugh before licking his lips. Loki let out a laugh before his hands fisted in the front of Bruce's shirt, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
